


Work out

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: A part of Regina had felt as if stepping inside a place she wasn’t supposed to be the second she had seen the blonde’s muscles working under her arms, flesh flush and glistening. Another part of her hadn’t even wanted to move away.It wasn’t difficult to see what part had won.Asked by ryshai via tumblr





	

Regina pulled a deep breath, lips curving upwards in a barely there smile as her eyes raked down Emma’s back, her body suddenly seeming hyper aware of what surrounded her, on the touch of the material below her fingertips, on the way the blouse she wore seemed to be almost damp, the wrinkles of the fabric clinging to the skin below, moving with every breath she took. Expanding her chest, she threw another glance at Emma, her nails raking down her own forearms, the feeling sending sparks through her nervous system as she stared at the movement, ever so simple, of the blonde’s back, of the way her muscles moved bellow the thin grey tank top the other woman was wearing. The fabric was darker around the blonde’s neck and between her shoulders blades and Regina sucked on her bottom lip, her teeth almost piercing her flesh, as she took one small step towards where the blonde kept doing push-ups, apparently no being the wiser of the brunette looking at her.

Regina took a step closer, this time almost wanting to crouch near the blonde, her hand leaving her forearms and settling at her own hips for support as she bent forward, just a notch, as her eyes kept looking at Emma, the water of the bottle she had set up a few feet away from the two of them seeming to be glistening with the condensation around them, with the heat she felt floating in front of her like a haze, sticking to her face, to her lips, to her nose, to her throat. Regina’s tongue felt rough at the ceiling of her mouth, her lips feeling parched and dry as she swallowed down the woman’s name, a single sigh escaping her mouth.

She wasn’t supposed to be there, she reflected in the sparse seconds she had left before Emma looked up, before those green eyes looked at her. She was merely supposed to be waiting for the blonde outside Storybrooke’s gym like they had agreed the day before. The chill air that seemed to be running down the city had done the trick however and the second she had realized she had indeed entered was the second she had found herself looking for the blonde, no one daring to ask her where she was going or what she even wanted to do in a building she sparsely took her time in.

The blonde was alone in one corner of one of the general rooms the gym had, her headphones peeking between several soft-looking locks of hair that had escaped her pony tail. A part of Regina had felt as if stepping inside a place she wasn’t supposed to be the second she had seen the blonde’s muscles working under her arms, flesh flush and glistening. Another part of her hadn’t even wanted to move away.

It wasn’t difficult to see what part had won.

Raising one single finger she traced the fabric of her own pants, not really sure what she wanted there, in front of Emma, almost about to crouch in front of the blonde only to be able to look directly at the woman’s chest; how it moved with every breath. Time was almost up, she could feel that on the way her magic seemed to almost jump at her wrists, through her veins. Her chest almost hurt below the crisp white blouse, the raincoat she had been wearing several minutes before had been left at the door in a bundle she would never had left behind her if it hadn’t been for…

“Give me the bottle, would you?” The blonde’s voice broke up her trance, the way her voice sounded breathy, deeper, as she moved back to stand up her feet enough for the older woman to swallow and turn, her chest feeling suddenly constricted, her whole body thrumming as she handled the blonde the bottle which, yes, was slippery and cold, impossibly cold, below her seemingly burning fingers.

“I didn’t realize the time, sorry.” The blonde kept talking before chugging down a healthy dose of water. Regina was unable to look away from the blonde’s neck, from the hollow of her throat, from the way the thin fabric of the tank top seemed to almost be a see-through, from the way the light reflected itself on the woman’s locks.

“Don’t apologize” She said between two heavy sighs, bottom lip feeling tender and raw and softer than before as she grazed her tongue over it. “Really, don’t.”


End file.
